Dancing with the Stars 35
This season consisted of 12 new celebrities vying for the mirrorball. Contestants Scoring chart *This season celebrities could earn a possible score of 40, '''from judges '''Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Mandy Moore, '''and Bruno Toniloli.' 2 - During Week 6, the celebrities performed with a different professional partner as part of the "Partner Switch-Up" for that week only. All celebrities returned to their original partners on Week 7. Averages '''OUT OF 40.0' Weekly scores Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Mandy Moore, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1: First Dances The couples danced one unlearned dance. Cha-cha-cha, foxtrot, jive, quickstep, and tango are introduced. Running order Week 2: Vegas Night The couples danced one unlearned dance that paid tribute to the sights and sounds of Las Vegas. Charleston and samba are introduced. Running order Week 3: Most Memorable Year Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Julianne Hough, Mandy Moore, Bruno Tonioli. The couples performed one unlearned dance to celebrate the most memorable year of their lives; contemporary, jazz, and waltz are introduced. Running order Week 4: Disney Night Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Alfonso Ribeiro, Bruno Tonioli. The couples performed one unlearned dance to a song from a Disney film; Paso Doble and Viennese Waltz are introduced. Running order Week 5: America's Switch Up The celebrities performed one unlearned dance with a different partner selected by the general public; due to the nature of the week, no elimination took place. Rumba is introduced. Running order Week 6: Latin Night The couples danced a Latin-inspired routine; Argentine tango and salsa are introduced. Running order Week 7: Mash-Up Night The couples danced two dances mashed together into one routine and a team dance to a mash-up of songs. Running order Week 8: Judges' Team-up Challenge Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Mandy Moore, Bruno Tonioli, America's Score. The couples performed one unlearned dance and a team-up dance with another couple that was designed and coached by one of the three judges. To avoid favoritism, the judges did not score their own teams. Instead, the general public was able to score the team-up dances on a scale from 1 to 10, with an averaged score counting alongside the remaining judges. Running order Week 9: Semi-Finals Night The couples performed an unlearned dance and a trio dance. Running order Week 10: Finals Night On the first night, the couples performed a redemption dance and a freestyle. On the second night, the couples danced a fusion dance that fused two previously learned dance styles. Running order (Night One) Running order (Night Two) Dance chart The celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: * Week 1: Cha-cha-cha, Foxtrot, Jive, Quickstep or Tango *Week 2: One unlearned dance (Vegas Night) *Week 3: One unlearned dance (Most Memorable Year) *Week 4: One unlearned dance (Disney Night) *Week 5: One unlearned style (Partner Switch-Up) *Week 6: One unlearned dance (Latin Night) *Week 7: One unlearned dance & team dances (Mash-Up Night) *Week 8: One unlearned dance & team-up challenge-offs (Judges' Team-Up Challenge) *Week 9: One unlearned dance & trio-dance (Semi-finals) *Week 10 (Night 1): Judges' redemption dance & freestyle (Top 4) *Week 10 (Night 2): 24-hour fusion challenge (Top 3)